The present invention relates to user interface of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for managing virtual control interface of an electronic device, and an associated apparatus and an associated computer program product.
A conventional portable electronic device such as a conventional multifunctional mobile phone can be designed to run various types of conventional applications. For example, some of the conventional applications can be games. When a user plays one of the games through the conventional multifunctional mobile phone, he/she typically needs a user interface (UI) to control the game. According to the related art, the developers of the games have to design their own UIs, respectively, and typically have to provide the resources needed by fancy display of the games, respectively. However, some problems may occur. For example, various input UIs correspond to various input experiences, respectively, and the user may need to spend his/her time on learning again and again. In another example, for the various input UIs, the developers may be forced to redesign, and therefore, the various input UIs really waste their time. In another example, when the input UIs are fancy, more resources are needed. As a result, the games may waste the storage capacity of the conventional multifunctional mobile phone, and may waste the time of the user during the download operations of these games. Thus, a novel method is required for improving the basic design architecture and enhancing the user experience.